The unheard confessions of 7 sinners
by DiveintoHeart
Summary: These are the confessions of the Kingdom Hearts characters we all know, love and hate. Search deeper to learn more about the darker side of these people. For Wishing Fire 7 Deadly Sins Challenge
1. Pride

**Pride**

Xehanort stood before the tall, well built, pale skinned, amber eyed teenage boy he had created from the darkness. And he was impressed. His studies had finally proved him something to be proud of. And what an impression it made on him.

"Empty creature from Ventus riven… to you, the name Vanitas shall be given."

Those words seemed to breathe life into his glorious creation and into Xehanort's pride. Suddenly, he could feel a strong sense of progress within him, this 'Vanitas' would be the machine that would lead him on to achieving the X-blade. It was such a shame that Ventus didn't get to be here, next to an awesome creator, such as Xehanort.

How many more creatures of darkness could Xehanort raise? Hundreds, perhaps. The word gave him a thrill. But not as big as one that the words 'thousands' or 'millions' did. Suddenly, all of his plans to get the X-blade vanished as he thought of raising an army of dark beings to conquer all of the worlds out there.

Yes, Xehanort looked at his creation with content and satisfaction… and pride.

* * *

**Hey look! A thing! I really liked the look of this challenge, so here goes! :D**

**Please review :3**


	2. Envy

**Envy**

Namine allowed the pencil to roam the paper in beautiful bliss. It was moments like these she loved, having access to Sora's memories and learning more about her knight in shining armour. She hummed a soft tune which reflected her mood. Peaceful. Her hand switched colours a few times, making their mark on the masterpiece. Namine's eyes were closed.

When her hand stopped moving, her heartbeat began to pick up. There was so much to learn about the brunette teen and his memories revealed so much. Her eyes fluttered open and gazed upon the odd contrast of colours. A midnight blue was dominant on the page, in the centre a pinkish red was clear and underneath the odd red was a pure white and then a shape of purple followed.

Namine blinked and then realized it was **her**.

She appeared in nearly all of Sora's memories. Sometimes her name would drift across the page or in her mind. It nearly burnt her to say it. Kairi.

Her name infuriated Namine. It wasn't her perfect hair, tone, voice or spirit that annoyed her, but the heavy facts that she was the one Sora would always love and she was Namine's original persona. So many times she had been called a nobody, someone who couldn't feel, but every day she felt love for Sora and envy for **Kairi**.

What was to say that Namine couldn't be her own person and Kairi could be her own too? Of course, that didn't change the fact that Sora would still love Kairi and not her.

Namine began to press her hands on her pinkish red pencil, the one that reminded her of her. Eventually, her rage built up until the pencil snapped and she ripped the page into hundreds of pieces, hoping that would ward the light bearing girl away.

But Namine never really hated anyone, so her attempts of trying to keep her away were simply out of envy. But eventually, a year later, she would have to make the choice of saving her, or leaving her to the nobodies.

* * *

**Yo! I'm back! And I've decided I'd like to respond to reviews in this section :3**

**the nobody 0: Thanks!**


	3. Lust

**Lust**

Vanitas watched from his rocky peak, his eyes locked on the curvy Aqua who treaded across the ground with such caution. She was such a petite little flower, so fragile and **untouched**. The very thought of liberating his lips onto hers excited Vanitas immensely. Vanitas pondered about the topic for a moment, his arms crossed.

He had always wondered what a kiss would be like, whether it would be dark and alluring, or light and charming. But the thing that fascinated Vanitas the most about a kiss was where a kiss could take you, marriage, heartbreak, deceit and even, lust. Vanitas shivered at the word.

So many times he'd been told about how love is light, and how wonderfully glorious and sun shining brilliant it was, too many times, it was enough to make him throw up, twice. But now, it got him thinking. He was made of darkness, right? So was the dark form of love? The force that opposed it? One word came to Vanitas' mind, **lust**.

Could he call these feelings that opposed love, **lust**? Was it really **lust **if he just wanted to touch, feel or experience? One kiss of those pale red lips was all he desired, or was it? So many times Vanitas wondered where an 'Aqua' kiss would go, or if she'd let him kiss her. Oh yes, Aqua was the one Vanitas wanted to touch feel and experience.

Suddenly, images of late night rooms, dimly lit by red candles, appeared in Vanitas' mind. A heart shaped bed was before the main feature, Aqua in a saucy pink top that just reached over her **upper thigh**. She lay idle in the bed, her sharp eyes transformed into a softer type that aroused Vanitas. However, it wasn't her perfect eyes that Vanitas was worried about, it was her body.

In his imagination, Vanitas prowled like a smooth cat towards his object of desire. Aqua responded with a saucy roll of her shoulders. With a single swift movement Vanitas was entangled with Aqua in a knot that brought their bodies close together in a heated experience. They waited for a moment, basking in the warmth of the moment. Vanitas slowly brought his unmasked lips to hers and as their lips touched… the fantasy was swallowed by darkness, vanishing as the dull browns of the Keyblade Graveyard came back into existence.

It didn't take long for Vanitas to realize that it wasn't just the Keyblade Graveyard that **came** back into existence.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHA THAT LAST SENTENCE MAKES ME A HILARIOUS BASTARD.**

**Sorry about that, I had to take the chance there, but really, sorry.**


	4. Gluttony

**Gluttony**

Pence always had issues with some kids at school. Even though Hayner would stand up for him and Olette comforted him, he still had to find a way to make him feel good. He tried sport, but he found that his clunky feet were too clumsy and out of sync to be able to hit a ball, or move across a court at top speeds. He went on to skateboarding, guitar, video games and even TV, but all of them only made him feel worse.

So, one night, he sat in front of the fridge, his thoughts elsewhere. He thought of how tomorrow would bring another day of punishment, pain and protection. He thought of how his inability to release stress would affect his grades and friendships. He even thought about how everything he tried, he'd fail at. It was at this point he thought about how suddenly hungry he was. His hands gripped the fridge doors and yanked them open in a strong pull.

Then, he ate.

He started with the leftover spaghetti that his mum had cooked that night. He heated it, drooling while it circled round and round in his microwave. The hot, thin pasta covered in sauce and meatballs was a treat to simply look at. He ate it, mouthful by mouthful, each swallowing taking away his thoughts of the bullies at school. Upon finishing, he licked his lips in relish, but he needed more.

He dug through the cool fridge, looking for another food to fill the ever growing desire for food in his stomach. And there, in a white bowl, sat the chocolate mousse that was supposed to be for Friday's dessert. He dragged it from its home and ripped the plastic from the bowl; he grabbed a spoon and shovelled the piles of dark brown chocolate heaven into his mouth. The sweetness took control of his mouth until he shed small tears of joy. As the last of the mousse left the bowl, so did the thoughts of having stress interfere with his life. But, he wasn't quite filled yet.

He continued his expedition through the glorious white box. With the largest of items cleared from it, it was an easy search. He found a plate with plenty of shrimp on it, all flavoured in spices and herbs. He carefully extracted it and placed it on the bench. His mum always knew how to make disgusting food look great. He picked one up and examined it for a moment, then, in a single movement, he shoved it into his mouth, a flavour sensation exploding all over his tongue. He threw them into his mouth, 2 at a time to cover more ground. When he looked at the now shrimpless plate, he felt that he could succeed at something, whether that was eating food or judging it, and finally, the hunger went away.

Pence felt amazing; he snuck off to bed and slept hard.

But the next morning brought more pain and sorrow. He awoke with his stomach in immense pain and all of the negative feelings were summoned again, filling his head with horrible thoughts. But the 'late night eat ins' didn't stop, he continued to feast every night for that small amount of pleasure it brought him. Every night he'd try something different and every morning he'd regret it.

It wasn't long before gluttony had taken control of his life.

* * *

**Well, this one was over the world limit, but that's ok because I'm sure no one even reads this anyways :D**

**the nobody 0: Thanks! I will keep this series going!**


	5. Wrath

**Wrath**

Riku idled in the darkness as it buried him head deep. He wasn't afraid of something that couldn't harm him. He had concluded that darkness could only hurt if you were scared of it, and Riku wasn't scared of anything.

The constant purples and blacks surrounded him, covering his eyes in a thick hue of dark colours. Each wave and movement filled Riku with something… powerful. He was a bucket being filled to the brim with an unknown force. It angered, energized and empowered Riku.

He felt stronger, as if he could strike someone down in a single blow, leaving them in a fatal condition. It was an absurd thought, appearing out of nowhere, but it made him think, if he could **kill **anyone, who would it be? His brain rushed with a strange sensation, the thought of possibly killing someone made his blood rush. He let the victim's name roll off of his tongue.

"Sora."

Within moments, the dark colours changed from their slow unusual pattern into rapid moving lines that circled round and round him, closing in on him. The mention of his name seemed to stir the darkness to its limits. But to kill his best friend? What would that make of Riku?

He closed his eyes as the arguments came to him. Sora was always the funnier, light hearted one. So many times Sora had made Kairi laugh, while all Riku could do was watch and laugh too. To hear her laugh once at Riku's joke would complete him, and wreck Sora. He knew all too well of Sora's and Kairi's 'upcoming' relationship.

He thought of how much Kairi would love him while he held her as she cried over Sora's death, she curl up to him, tell him her secrets. He'd have a pass to her heart and whatever was hidden within.

But the real reason that Riku wanted to kill Sora was because of their battle on the beach that day. Riku couldn't stop thinking about it, Sora actually defeated him, despite the fact that Riku was much stronger than Sora. His mind hungered for answers and a battle of strength would satisfy Riku.

To see Sora bleed and cry, to see him look Riku in the eyes as he began to die would be his greatest achievement. To hold Kairi, to hear her, to be close to her would make his heart happy. To be stronger than the gods in the sea and sky would be his destiny. And all he had to do was take Sora's life.

But what was stopping him from completely obliterating him when he took Riku's fair earned keyblade, or maybe, **who **was stopping him. Wrath cause the mind to cloud in the heat of the battle, who was telling him that?

* * *

**Because of the uproar the last chapter made, I decided that this one would be under the 500 word limit. I'm joking, the was no uproar, neither good nor bad.**

**the nobody 0: Thanks! And you didn't seem to flip out when it was over the limit! :D**


	6. Greed

**Greed**

Rould pulled the brim of his hat down low. He couldn't let people know that he had a great set and even more, it was his signature move. All of his opponents quaked with fear when he released his game changing move. They knew he was plotting a scheme.

But the problem was that poker went to quick, and those who were smarter than Rould could pick up his plans and intercept them. Despite his large amount of munny, what Rould desired was time. And since time wasn't something you could bottle or solidify, and more importantly, something you couldn't win at a poker table, Rould was always short on it.

Plus, more time to trick, fool and plot would mean much more munny and reputation. Rould already had enough money to feed a family, and since he was a single man, that's a lot, but as everyone knew, you could never have enough munny.

He could buy companies, and claim more of the society ruling paper. He could fund empires and grand cities on munny. From the bottom to the top, and Rould was persistent on getting to the top. He could smell the faint smell of success as his pile of wondrous green bills pillared him up and up and up.

Yet recently, the smell was fading away along with the pile he so bravely stood upon. His little babies were being taken away and not being returned. And he **hated **it when his babies were stolen; it made him angry and anxious. He realized that since his reputation was growing, more people wanted to crack his moves and ideas. Every game was now a serious risk, each move had to be carefully calculated and every time he pulled his rim down low he had to know what was going to happen next.

"Oh Rould, you think you're so clever, don't you?" his enemy's voice hissed across the hard wooden table, being caught by Rould's fine ears.

'Oh please, I know I am that clever"

As his opposition threw his cards onto the table, Rould realized what word could describe him.

_Greed._

The word was an energy that overflowed Rould as the cards hit the table and he yelled out "Full House!"

A powerful punch of shock scared Rould into leaping at his foe. He couldn't lose his precious children to some form of rich guy 'wannabe.' He crashed onto the groud, beating the man into submission as the rest of the club ran in screams of terror. His mind echoed the words over and over:

_More time. More munny. More reputation. More greed._

By the time Rould had finished attacking the fool, he realized that he was surrounded by a living darkness. It swirled in a pack around the room, moving in single flows and currents, with giant yellow blinkers shining on Rould, spotlighting his crimes. Then, all at once, they rose up in a wave of inky beings and fell down on Rould.

In the end, munny didn't buy him happiness, reputation or an escape from the darkness. But greed brought him a hellish nightmare, a disastrous future and a scarring name: Luxord.

* * *

**28 words over the limit! GO CRAZY PEOPLE!**

**No replies this time as this will go live too soon after the previous :)**


	7. Sloth

**Sloth**

Myde never saw himself as lazy, just not as physical as the others around him. In his part of Radiant Garden, everyone was into sports. His parents often tried to force him into many varieties of exercise: football, soccer, hockey, basketball even badminton and netball were all options that they had recommended. He said his inactivity was caused by his parents and that he was scared out of it. But everyone called it a **lazy **excuse.

Even if it wasn't a valid meaning, Myde had other interests that were the opposite of sport. Music was his passion, especially medieval Indian music. He always wanted a sitar, an Indian stringed instrument, but his parent would only allow it if he achieved a sports trophy, so he was out of luck. All he wanted was a single strum of the beautiful instrument.

Besides, even if he didn't get a sitar, he could always fall back on animation or something that didn't require much effort yet could still give him money. So many choices, yet such little time, time that was needed for sleep and study and computer games.

There were so many times that Myde had to break away from his regular schedule anyway. Like, sometimes when he was sleeping, his mum would tell him to unpack the dishwasher or walk the dog. Sure, it was 11 in the morning, but Myde was still tired, a senior needed all the sleep he could get.

Myde often thought about hard his life, he had to push in study with his life. It was because of this he rarely studied, he couldn't find time. Again, everyone said it was a **lazy **excuse. But to Myde it perfect sense, he couldn't let study take over his life. Just as he couldn't let sports or his parents take over.

It was hilarious that he kept that perspective until his dying breath.

One night after an exhausting day at school, he came home and was asleep on his bed within seconds. His mind trailed off on topics that really mattered to him. Like music or sleep. An echo floated through his room, repeating itself several times.

_Sleep Myde, eyes closed tight, the morning shall bring no light_

At the end of the odd chant a storm brewed with thick grey clouds that hinted purple and black. They roared with fearful shouts and rained thick droplets that fell through Myde's open window. The worst part of it was that it was disturbing him from sleep. He tossed and turned a few times, hoping that the storm would go vanish and his sleep would return.

But it didn't and it never did leave. The thick water droplets grew and grew until they were a solid black and rolled great distances on the ground. Many had rolled into his room by this stage. From what memories Myde has, there was a loud bang and crash that made him slowly rise from his bed. His room had been turned upside down.

Then, he was falling, with a liquid darkness pouring over his body. He screamed, but the black tar simply filled his mouth and choked him. He tried to cry tears, but hot searing water burnt his skin and warmed his bones. When everything went to a pitch black, he found the horrible chant etching through his ears again but with a slight change.

_Sleep Myde, eyes closed tight, the morning shall bring no light. Awaken Demyx, whose heart's been lost, for sin of sloth, this is the cost._

* * *

**Whoo! Finished my first challenge response! I'd like to quickly review a few things:**

**I loved the ones that went over the limit, I got so into those. And Envy was cool because I liked using Namine (who is usually pictured as perfect) as the envious girl. **

**the nobody 0: I finished it as quick as I could, just for you :P**

**Gear001: I actually used reference from the internet for that one, after I thought of the name Rolud. Thankyou!**


End file.
